


The Power They (Tom and Albus) Knew Not!

by EdTheBeast



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just using names on other fandoms, Multi, Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Something that would not go away; dreamed (day and night) about this plot for three days.  Anita Blake is a trainee federal Auror, and an unbelievable Voodoo witch. Dr. Dana Scully is a biochemical scientist, martial artist extraordinaire, and a so so witch.  I'm going to make up backgrounds as has nothing to do with the books or the movies, just like the names. Same will be for director Bill Mulder.
Relationships: Anita Blake/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Dana Scully, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Lisa Turpin, Harry Potter/Multiple, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry/Harem, Harry/Others, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Sex Changed Others/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	The Power They (Tom and Albus) Knew Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please remember this is a piece of fan fiction, which in other words is a large what if. It starts in movie-canon 1981 and then is shot into orbit, so I ask you if you find the characters acting different than canon, or in a manner, other than you think they would, I invite you to write your own story, instead of criticising mine.
> 
> The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be a doctor or something.
> 
> It came to my notice that any idea has been attempted countless of times, but I still wanted to try it. Also, many things are in common with other fanfics I have read, but that feels unavoidable. Wherever deserved, I have given credit, and have otherwise tried my level best to keep the story as original as a fanfic can be.
> 
> Author's notes. I'm writing this for my own amusement, so it won't be very good. This story will feature plenty of OC's, OOC behaviour, well trodden Cliché filled paths and a Super Harry. There might be pointless overdone smut. There will be plotholes large enough for the galaxy to flow through. I'm not just playing in JKR's sandbox. I'm mixing in concrete and any other sandbox I like. If you like it, let me know. I have a vague sort of storyline, as is made clear below.
> 
> At this point, I'd like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I've read so many fics that I honestly can't keep track of who created which. This has bits that became so well-known in fandom, that many think it is canon, when it is not. So, if you recognize your thoughts in the Cliché, consider this my thanks for your ideas and stories that influence canon.
> 
> I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. It sort of also uses changed characters, mainly their names, from Laurell K. Hamilton (Anita Blake) and Ten Thirteen Productions/Twentieth Century Fox (X-Files).
> 
> I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, X-files, nor Anita Blake. I'm just borrowing.
> 
> The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.
> 
> This story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.
> 
> I am grateful to Ms. Rowling, Ms. Hamilton, and whoever actually created the X-files, or at least the characters names. Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books or movies, my story would not exist. Ms. Hamilton for the name and difference in weres, and the X-files, just because I wanted to use those two names.

Lisa Turpin was a half-blood Cherokee. Her dad, Big John Turpin was a full blood shaman. Her mum, Amelia Marie Turpin nee Phokas was an extraordinary Welsh seer and Witch. She could not see much, when it involved her family, but knew that Lisa would be powerful, happy, and have many children. 

It was funny how their little circle was made up of different races, but all of them magical. Su of the House of Li was a magical noble house that fled the loss of the Shogunate. They had come here, to England, due to a seer telling them that they would be nobles again, part of the family of the Lost King.

The new group would find the lost king. The line of Merlin, marked by evil, always fighting for the good of the clan. The House of Li had upheld the British nobles, but by the end of both wars, only Su, Her twin sisters, and her mum were whole. Master Li was so disabled, that he could barely work and could not walk well. If it had not been for Charlus Potter, Lord Gryffindor. They might have starved. He set them up with a potion shop and an extremely young House Elf. They were considered vassals, but had not taken any oaths.

The elf was a Potter elf on loan to them. They found it better to live in Muggle London suburbs. The Potter heir disappeared into the clutches of House Dumbledore. The refuse of the muggleborns, half-bloods, and pure bloods took over a community outside London. The middle class neighbourhood was to their right, The upper middle class neighbourhood to their left. In back of them was a mixed lower upper class and an upper middle class neighbourhood. In front of them was the motorway and river. Their area was a mixture to others, but it was the magic keeping others thoughts away.

Greyback and his new bitch were going through the neighbourhood. He saw the twins and had his bitch infect them. It was funny to him. She used to be a Metamorphmagus, before he infected her. Now she was his enslaved, so crazy, he called her his mother-fucking-slut. She answered to that.

Take them to the base and come back immediately. She did so. They continued around the neighbourhood, until what did he see, but a black haired, seven year old, green eyed mother-fucker Potter. He accidentally said that old loud. The slut could vaguely remember that he was her something.

Greyback had a full change in broad daylight. Not something that any were could do. She heard take him back. She followed, as Greyback, with his hatred encountered the weakened wards. He was close to dying, from bringing them down, temporarily. 

The little boy, named Harry; at number four Privet Drive, was not doing good. His mother's soul was tired. She had finally half absorbed, half contained the partial soul anchor. Doing so destroyed some of her own mind, as T.M. Riddle had went beyond evil. It was embedded into Harry's scar. The piece of wood, from the door being blown open, had embedded into his forehead. His constant screaming is why everything happened.

Her ritual would have saved Harry, but the circumstances changed when the blood flew out. Her licking it, bound them. She died and was heading for Harry, when the rebound took out the Dark Wanker. She saw the broken piece of soul, heading for Harry. She stopped it from taking him over.

She was so pissed at everyone else. The following days were why she, through Harry, almost killed Dumb-as-a-brick-dore. He bound Harry's magic, which prevented her from getting rid of the soul piece. Petunia the bitch's hitting him with the frying pan, caused his magic to break the bind. Now three days later, they are outside. She was trying to figure out, how to finally get rid of this little piece of shit, without losing more of herself.

Suddenly claws entered Harry, the blood protections went off, the soul fragment thought it had a way to live. Greyback never stood a chance as the soul brand absorbed the Horcrux, the shock sending the body into mortal peril. The blood wards ended the new Dark wolf. But as is known, when a person dies, they defecate and try to impregnate.

The blood ward was similar to goblin steel. It absorbs what can make its parts stronger. So the werewolf seed was absorbed; but then as his mother was using the power, the mother-fucking-slut came. What was left of Lily, recognised Nymphadora. She could also tell, from the mumbling, that she thought Harry was hers.

This major mix up was from all the mumbling going on. Lily had what she called herself, go into Dora. That was the next big mistake. The-Mother-Fucking-Slut, now knew that Harry was the Mother-Fucker that would make her whole. She bit her lip, then bit Harry, mixing their blood. The wards went to full strength.

But unlike this Albus's thoughts, it was centered on the two of them. The new half insane Slut, took Harry to the base. Her new self, the part that bit Harry, and her lip, infected the twins, who were a few months younger than Harry. She then went to the fun spot and did the same to the two girls, a bit older than Harry. She could tell that they were squibs or muggleborns.

Greyback enjoyed children in all ways. Good riddance to bad rubbish. The new mother slut and her apprentice sluts, would learn for their Harry. The two muggleborn half crazed girls, bonded to Harry. The Li twins, Zu and Sho bonded to the mother as well as Harry. The blood wards bonded them as a pack. The base in Canada worked well. Dumbly just looked at his instruments, they showed the wards at full strength. Harry healthy. He thought finally the shrew bitch is loving the brat! Not taking a second thought, as to why.

The twins, the new Mother-slut, and the prodigy girls, taught each other and Harry. The ward would make both muggle girls and Squibs magical. It was the ward, the meta blood, and the were blood. All five females became very powerful. They were doing magic with some wands at the base, but they did not need them, very often.

The power became such, among them, that the women were used to having three or more shapes. The one that looked like a female Harry's mum age. The one that they looked like girls, Harry's age. And the one they used to kill intruders, weather animal or man. Nymphadora/Lily also absorbed a completely crazy were. She was only six, Nymphadora's memories were imbedded into the girl to replace what Fenrir had done to her body. This led to an adult looking Lily, Nymphadora, and "James". Six werewolves, three Death Eaters, two grizzly bears, one cougar, and a goblin all were eaten.

This led to becoming an unknown power. Any time they drank a creatures blood, they could become that creature type. This led the slut mother to empty a number of vaults. The biggest part of the power, is that as the creature died, all memories were able to be copied, including muscle memories. Between all of this, the six had wealth, power, and a hell of a lot of knowledge, much of it they threw out.

Hermione and Lisa were both in the same league as Lily in the smarts division. Hermione was the more bookish, while Lisa the more mechanical. Sho and Zu had had martial arts weapon training for four plus years, as well as potion making. By using all their abilities in potions and blood magic, all seven became not just Metamorphmagus, but true shape shifters. The sluts loved playing with Harry, the slut mothers were beginning to want Harry's children. A strange Hawk came with seven letters to Salem Academy. 

This happened when their default selves, changed to Hermione's age. Salem started their school on October first, not September first. They laughed at the letters, but then when they all aged, to get away from the child hormones, they realised, that they could get more sluts and slut mothers to increase the pack.

By the following summer, the magical world of eastern America was very much different. By infecting squibs, which were not banished or killed like in Europe. The Family, no longer called the pack. Had increased in size to almost thirty. They had seen all three godfather movies. Eliminated over one hundred evil wizards, taken their vaults, items etcetera.

The American FBI/Marshal's office was stumped. Almost every member (98%) on their naughty list, (can't call them criminals without evidence, can we), were missing or dead! They were looking for what they figured, was a new criminal organization. Back in Scotland, Minerva was writing the letters, when she saw Harry's address. Salem Academy, Hawk House, USA.

After she woke up, when Flippy doused her with water, she dried herself and hurried to the head Dummy. This led to a bevy of questions and yelling. Especially when number four had no wards on it. The head mugwump then went to the goblins, finding out he was not Harry's magical guardian. Sirius is, which meant that he could not have betrayed the Potters.

By the time he got Sirius out and went to get Harry, Salem had let out for the summer! The ICW put some pressure on the USA Mage Council. They assigned Dr. Dana Scully to go with them to find Harry Potter. Head of the American bureau, William (Bill) Mulder was having a revelation, a fantastic epiphany. Harry Potter was going to Salem this last year. Over the last three years, almost every dirty evil doer had died or gone missing. What if, whoever was in charge of him, was knocking them off to protect Harry.

His eureka moment suddenly came to a crashing halt. He sent his Patronus to Dana. He did not know who was in the great Albus bumfuck Dumbledore's party, but he feared for Dana and the trainee, he thought was cute. A little while earlier (really, three hours), The party had set off several security wards. Albus [(The Great) in his own mind] Dumbledore led the party. Sirius Black [(Harry's Godfather and magical guardian) half crazed and pissed at Albus] came because it is Harry in trouble. Remus Lupin (werewolf and lover of Sirius) came to stabilize Sirius. "Bill" Weasley came in case of wards or curses needed to be broken into. His just completed goblin training had cost Albus to bring him. "Mad-Eye" Moody came as a favor to Albus, since he was in good with the americans. Arabella Doreen Figg to keep Harry calm. Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher in case of shady dealings needed. Dana Scully and a new trainee, Anita Blake were looking at the wards surrounding a viking longhouse! They were also very leery of the British invasion. The director had said they could trust Moody, but was not sure of any others.

Bill was saying that these blood wards would take at least a day to bring down. Dana asked if he could tell who set up these illegal wards. Albus said it's not important, but Bill had checked. "What the fuck, they have your signature all over them. You damaged whatever they were protecting, though they seem to almost be completely repaired; as well as someone else's, Headmaster." This set up some arguing and Dumb-as-a dore had pulled his Elder wand, ready to obliviate everyone. Moody said, yes everyone get your wands ready, we are surrounded by over twenty wolves and three more coming out of the building. Remus sniffed and said they smell strange, not like werewolves or wolves.

Anita and Dana seperated a bit from the British group. Dr. Dana Scully, a biochemical scientist, martial artist extraordinaire, and a so so witch was worried. She said lets go get backup. Anita Blake a trainee federal Auror, and an unbelievable Voodoo witch, exclaimed there are anti movement wards up. That was when a women said; "you entered freely into our wards, so you cannot leave without permission."

Mad-eye was very worried. Lily Potter, James Potter and the missing child of Andromeda were standing inside the wards, where a second ago he knew three wolves were. The twenty plus somethings were now people. He said quite quietly, they are all magical. "Yes we are, you have entered our territory, without permission. That means you are trespassing and are probably hostile invaders." The woman that looked like Lily Potter said, then continued.

"You have one"... Dumb-as-a-dore interrupted with his usual shit. "You are not James and Lily, where is the dear boy Harry." They looked at each other, the women said in perfect harmony; "chance to prove you are not evil and deserve to be exterminated like all those others."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if or when I will continue this. It depends if I keep seeing more while dozing off and waking up! And yes I know, a stupid cliffhanger! Yeah Dallas!


End file.
